Challenge Novembre 2018
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Trente mots, trente thèmes, trente drabbles tel était le défi organisé par le site Star Wars Universe par les bons soins de Joysstar et Notsil. Je vous laisse découvrir les mots par vous-mêmes !
1. Jour 1 - Jawa

**Démenti :** _**Star Wars**_ ne m'appartient pas.

Textes rédigés dans le cadre du défi de novembre organisés par **Notsil** et **Joysstar** (Ici moi-même) pour le compte de **Star Wars Universe**.

* * *

 **Jour 1 - Jawa**

* * *

Sur une planète déserte, dans une grotte, un verrou fut levé, une porte crissa, une lumière s' alluma à l' ouverture. Une silhouette pénétra les lieux, une créature dotée d' yeux dorés, de moustaches noires et vêtue d'une robe brune. Son objectif ? Récupérer un boulon laissé la veille. Pas très éveillé, l' individu s'empara d'une clé électronique et se mit en quête de l'objet désiré. Or, il était accroché à une étagère. Il ôta l'élément, puis un bruit de chute se fit entendre. Un autre… Tournant le dos, le Jawa constata la destruction de l' atelier de son patron.

* * *

La suite pour demain !


	2. Jour 2 – Jakku

**Démenti :** _**Star Wars**_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Jour 2 – Jakku**

* * *

Vastes étendues de sable, paysage morne, vestiges encore fumants de vaisseaux spatiaux, corps allongés dans des positions artificielles, armes éparpillées aux quatre vents pour parachever cette vision sinistre… Lui… Personnage solitaire avançant parmi ces décombres, cimetière à ciel ouvert, ombre silencieuse se demandant ce qui avait bien se produire dans ce décor, portant des vêtements assez similaires à ceux des gens étalés sous ses yeux. De la sueur perlait abondamment de son front, ses yeux marquaient une inquiétude effarante. Quelques mots revenaient inlassablement dans ses oreilles… « _Mission… Jakku…_ » Cependant, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était là.

* * *

A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !


	3. Jour 3 - BB-8

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Jour 3 – BB-8**

* * *

A peine nés, certains faisaient déjà parler d'eux. Comme un petit robot, de la forme d'un bonhomme de neige, aux couleurs chatoyantes, qui, dès sa sortie de l'usine d'assemblage, fonça vers les concepteurs de la petite machine. Ce droïde émit des bips sonores, des zips joyeux et sur le sol formé de grilles métalliques, un doux brr se faisait entendre. Sans compter les nombreux pafs qui résonnaient de temps à autre. Si quelques personnes souriaient face à tant de pitreries, d'autres secouaient la tête. « Les jeunes, ce n'est plus ce que c'était. »

* * *

A demain !


	4. Jour 4 - Poodoo

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Jour 4 – Poodoo**

* * *

Comme une pantomime réglée à l'avance, un bras se détacha sèchement de la roche, montrant des signes de raideurs. Un autre le suivit dans sa course. Bientôt, ce fut un corps entier qui chuta sur un tas de sable opportun, d'où un léger nuage de poussière se dégagea. Lentement, douloureusement, la personne se releva tout en se maintenant à la falaise qui lui avait servie de réceptacle. Le dug, puisque c'en était un, grinça des dents. Depuis que ce blondinet l'avait vaincu, il lui arrivait tout le temps des crasses dans le genre.

« Poodoo. »

* * *

A demain pour la suite !


	5. Jour 5 – Chasseur de Primes

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Jour 5 – Chasseur de Primes**

* * *

Une tête, une somme qui pouvait dépasser vos rêves les plus fous, et surtout, un nom, le tout réuni dans un hologramme, parfois, une courte biographie relatant les faits et gestes de la cible accompagnait le personnage. Cependant, ce qui intéressait le prédateur, c'était la prime. Les instincts primaires se réveillaient, un sourire carnassier se peignait sur le visage du mercenaire et il partait en chasse. L'individu se mettait au parfum, humait les rumeurs, et démêlait le vrai du faux. Souvent, des choses assez rocambolesques sortaient, mais on parvenait à dénicher sa proie. Et encore fallait-il la conserver.

* * *

A demain pour la suite !


	6. Jour 6 – Wookie

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 6 – Wookie**

* * *

« Messieurs, membres éminents du conseil galactique de Sa Majesté l'Empereur, le Comité Scientifique Impérial vous a réunis ici pour évoquer un sujet épineux : le cas des Wookies, ces bêtes féroces incapables de parler comme les êtres humains. Après avoir longuement étudié les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous, nous avons convenu que le meilleur moyen d'exterminer cette engeance serait… la peur ! Oui, nous avons dit, la peur ! Cet élément transcendant qui poussent les êtres faibles à nous vénérer. Lorsque nous aurons trouvé ce qui les terrorise le plus, nous serons enfin invincibles ! »

* * *

A demain pour la suite !


	7. Jour 7 - Anakin

**Démenti : Star Wars** ne m'appartient pas !

Pour ce jour, trois productions comme j'adore le personnage.

* * *

 **Jour 7 – Anakin**

* * *

 **Texte 1**

* * *

Ilum, monde secret de glace, monde où se rendaient chaque année les novices du Temple Jedi situé sur Coruscant. Elèves comptant parmi eux un natif d'une planète faisant montre d'une chaleur insoutenable. Son épreuve ? Affronter le froid ! Puis, trouver un cristal d'une grande pureté ! Alors quand le joyau brille de mille éclats, le garçon le saisit et sort aussitôt de la caverne. Fier de lui, le petit brandit bien haut devant lui sa trouvaille. Ainsi, les yeux de Maître Kenobi brillent d'une lueur approbatrice, et le cœur d'Anakin bondit dans sa poitrine.

* * *

 **Texte 2**

* * *

Sénat, lieu où se rassemblent les personnalités les plus influentes de la galaxie, les êtres, qui d'un claquement de doigts pouvaient changer le cours de milliers de vie. Pour le profane, endroit labyrinthique où l'on risquait de se perdre, cela dit, un adolescent de quinze ans espérait vivement y retrouver un visage douloureusement familier, celui d'une ancienne Reine de Naboo, celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Au détour du corridor, dès qu'il aperçut une splendide chevelure brune, il perdit son souffle avant de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. Quand apparaitrait-elle ?

* * *

 **Texte 3**

* * *

Etre dans les bras de son fils représentait un rêve qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer de sa vie. Quel dommage qu'il intervienne à un moment aussi dramatique, quand tout menaçait de s'écrouler autour d'eux deux, figures solitaires. Il contemplait avec compassion les larmes de Luke couler sur ses joues, ensuite sur son armure. Il héla la Force, esquissa des doigts spirituels, et effaça chacune des gouttes d'eau salée, son enfant faillit chasser cette sensation dérangeante, mais comprit rapidement que cet élan d'affection tant imaginé provenait de son père. Malgré sa tristesse, Luke sourit.

* * *

A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !


	8. Jour 8 – Temple

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Jour 8 – Temple**

* * *

Célébration d'une victoire écrasante, célébration en hommage aux nombreux morts pour la liberté, célébration de la construction d'une aube nouvelle entre tous les peuples. Les Jedi étaient parvenus à chasser Dark Bane et ses sbires de la galaxie, même si un léger doute subsistait encore. Cela dit, personne n'était là pour exprimer la moindre crainte. Dirigeant fraîchement promu d'un premier Sénat républicain, Maître Jedi d'une confrérie qui prenait enfin forme, tous deux se sourirent et se congratulèrent. Ensemble, ils levèrent leur lourd fardeau, une pierre particulière qui devrait servir à l'édification du Temple Jedi.

* * *

A demain !


	9. Jour 9 – Aldérande

**Démenti : Star Wars** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 9 – Aldérande**

* * *

Montagnes de glace éternelle, lacs suspendus à des kilomètres d'altitude, vision idyllique et paradisiaque d'un monde en paix avec lui-même, où les habitants commerçaient volontiers, ou les passants se saluaient agréablement. Les artistes croquaient avec ferveur la beauté de leur monde natal. Parmi eux, un jeune homme aux boucles brunes, au sourire immense, peignait sans relâche la princesse Leia, tantôt sa muse ainsi que son icône. Il rêvait chaque jour d'une rencontre possible entre eux, hélas, il était bien trop réservé pour avoir l'audace d'émettre une telle demande. Aussi, il plongeait dans ses rêves.

* * *

A demain pour la suite !


	10. Jour 10 – Soleil Noir

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 10 – Soleil Noir**

* * *

Fier représentant d'une organisation tentaculaire dans l'immensité de la galaxie, le malfrat se rendit dans un entrepôt, situé dans un endroit oublié de Coruscant, contenant plusieurs mégatonnes de bâtons de la mort. Voyant qu'il était le premier arrivé, l'homme sourit froidement, il jouerait en terrain conquis, s'il pouvait se permettre l'expression. Ses contacts ne devraient pas tarder, des membres du milieu des Hutts prenaient rendez-vous d'ici peu, il consulta son chrono, ils ne devraient plus tarder. La porte s'ouvrit, le Hutt s'avança, bordé de chasseurs de primes. Les négociations pouvaient commencer.

* * *

A demain pour la suite !


	11. Jour 11 - Ahsoka

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 11 - Ahsoka**

* * *

Elle était le centre de mire, au milieu de tous ces Maîtres Jedi, en d'autres circonstances, ce moment l'aurait ravie, cependant les circonstances ne le lui permettaient pas. Elle se sentait trahie, rejetée par les autres, seul son Maître Jedi avait eu foi en elle et rien que pour cela, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à être la Padawan de l'Elu, elle regrettait de devoir le quitter. Aussi, quand elle lui annonce sa décision, le cœur de l'homme se déchire un peu et son visage se pare de larmes.

* * *

A demain pour la suite !


	12. Jour 12 - Lait bleu

**Démenti : _Star Wars_ **ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 12 - Lait bleu**

* * *

Quel est le goût du lait bleu ? Quelle est sa texture ? Quels sont les palais qui sauraient l'apprécier ? Ou au contraire rejetteraient l'idée d'y tremper la commissure de ses lèvres ? D'aucuns pensent qu'il revêt le goût d'un breuvage parfumé aux myrtilles, au cassis, voire, de mûres. Des fans se sont cassés les dents à transposer sous forme de cocktail ce met si singulier de l'univers de Lucas dans notre monde. Des cocktails ont vu le jour, sous forme alcoolisée ou non. Moi à Cusset, il m'a convaincue !

* * *

A demain pour la suite !

* * *

NB : Générations Star Wars, la plus grande convention de France à propos de Star Wars a lieu dans l'Allier, à Cusset !


	13. Jour 13 - Equilibre

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Jour 13 - Equilibre**

* * *

Le Père, le Fils, la Fille, une trinité divine prenant naissance sur Mortis, siège de la Force, contemplant les guerres opposant les mortels, voyant les dynasties se former puis être détruites par les affres du temps. Ils n'intervinrent jamais dans ces conflits sans intérêt, alors quand ils attirèrent l'Elu à eux, il ne put que se plier à leur ordre impérieux. Or, quand cet Être supposé les transcender tous les trois réunis, représentant l'Equilibre Ultime, il prend conscience de l'ampleur de sa tâche, prend peur et voit une vision de son futur incertain mais ô combien destructeur.

* * *

A demain !


	14. Jour 14 - Obi-wan

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 14 - Obi-wan**

* * *

Avoir un Padawan, disait-on était à la fois un honneur, mais également une responsabilité, telles étaient les notions qu'on inculquait dès leur plus jeune enfance aux nouveaux arrivants. Les Maîtres fraîchement promus s'extasiaient devant une telle charge. Tous sauf un. Un homme qui avait entre les mains l'apprentissage du jeune Jedi le plus sensible de tous à la Force, un homme qui croulait sous le poids du futur et surtout des objectifs à atteindre. Nul doute qu'il ressentait une pression immense. Obi-wan ne se voyait pas comme un homme chanceux. Et ce à bien des égards.

* * *

A demain !

* * *

Un petit commentaire pour cette moitié de parcours ? ;)


	15. Jour 15 - Retard

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 15 - Retard**

* * *

Les étages, les escaliers et les couloirs du Temple Jedi étaient si nombreux qu'on risquait de s'y perdre si on manquait de sens de l'orientation, et qu'on était pressé pour rejoindre une leçon menée par un Maître Jedi. Ce fut ainsi qu'un petit novice, bondissait de passerelles en passerelles pour atteindre la salle de cours dédiée à ce professeur. Son cœur battait la chamade tout en consultant le chrono à son poignet. Il allait passer définitivement un sale quart d'heure. Le garçon se pointa, très en retard, devant un Mace Windu sacrément en colère.

* * *

A demain pour la suite !


	16. Jour 16 - Jedi

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 16 - Jedi**

* * *

Etre un Jedi représentait chez certaines populations un idéal de paix, de prospérité, de liberté et de grandeur à nulle autre pareille. Ils évoquaient le devoir et l'honneur, l'abnégation et la compréhension. Alors, quand le jeune esclave qu'était Anakin Skywalker sut qu'il allait devenir l'un d'entre eux, son imagination fertile d'enfant prit le dessus. Il se voyait déjà retourner chez lui, être vu comme un héros, être enfin respecté et aimé. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu toutes les contraintes liées à cette vie de rêve, comptant parmi elles le manque de liberté.

* * *

A demain !


	17. Jour 17 - Poe Dameron

**Dément _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 17 - Poe Dameron**

* * *

Sorti meilleur de l'Académie, Poe Dameron voyait toutes les propositions des différents corps armés affluer dans sa boîte aux lettres. En d'autres termes, son avenir était assuré. Certes, on le définissait parfois par son caractère de tête brûlée, d'entêté, or, on l'avait surtout remarqué pour son immense loyauté envers quiconque. A tel point que le jeune homme se sentit obligé de répondre à la négative par de nombreuses propositions. Cela dit, un message l'intrigua plus que tout, une dénommée Leia Organa désirait le voir pour une affaire assez urgente, elle avait de gens comme lui.

* * *

A demain !


	18. Jour 18 - Probabilités

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 18 - Probabilités**

* * *

Galen Erso était un homme mort, il le savait, avec les nouvelles données qu'il venait d'intégrer dans le système, il était bon pour l'exécution publique et exemplaire. Sans passer par la case cour martiale. Il avait manipulé les probabilités des mathématiciens les plus ingénieux de l'Empire afin de mieux préparer la destruction de l'appareil par des gens soit suffisamment fous soit téméraires. Cela dit, il n'avait aucun regret, son projet avait abouti et il en était fier. Le seul qu'il avait était de ne plus avoir la possibilité de voir sa fille adorée.

* * *

A demain !

* * *

Un petit commentaire pour Noël ?


	19. Jour 19 - Haine

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 19 - Haine**

* * *

Comment était-il encore capable de vivre après les atrocités qu'il venait de commettre ? Comment s'aimer si vos mains étaient couvertes du sang de vos amis, de votre femme ? Rien que d'y penser le restant des braises de ses sentiments s'éteignirent davantage, cloisonnant encore plus son ancien lui de son futur, faute d'un meilleur terme. Autant se poignarder le cœur avec son sabrelaser. Il n'en avait plus, on affirmait que le manque de cœur correspondait à la haine envers autrui, mais également envers soi. Vingt ans après, Vador ruminait ces sinistres pensées.

* * *

A demain !

* * *

Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes !


	20. Jour 20 - Mandalorien

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 20 - Mandalorien**

* * *

Satine Kryze observa un instant le casque sur son bureau, un vestige d'une époque qu'elle considérait comme révolue, d'une ère où la loi du plus fort régnait, ou l'on n'éprouvait aucune pitié envers ceux qui périssaient sur le champ de bataille. Non, ce couvre-chef mandalorien appartenait à ce passé qui la couvrait de honte, rien que d'y penser, cette sinistre vision faisait remonter une nausée malvenue, surtout présentement, alors qu'elle voulait présenter une image positive à la République, malgré sa neutralité. Et surtout à l'être qui faisait battre son cœur : Obi-wan.

* * *

A demain !


	21. Jour 21 - Crash

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 21 - Crash**

* * *

—Anakin, la prochaine fois, évite de te crasher pile dans une forêt de conifères, j'ai des échardes plein le nez, nous avons été assaillis ensuite par des Gundarks en colère, sans compter les droïdes des Séparatistes qui nous ont pris en chasse. Non, notre approche en discrétion a été entièrement ratée par ce que tu as appelé un « atterrissage en douceur » étant donné les circonstances. J'avoue ne pas être d'accord avec toi sur la question, j'avoue.

—Maître…

—Et pas de Maître avec moi qui tienne, on rentre !

—La prochaine fois, vous pilotez !

Obi-wan pâlit.

* * *

A demain !


	22. Jour 22 - Résistance

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 22 - Résistance**

* * *

Un son, un murmure, des cris, des échos, des appels et des réponses, des liens se formant, une même idée qui réunit une masse et la transcende. Telle était la formation d'un groupe d'amis. Or, pour créer un mouvement aussi massif qu'une Résistance, il fallait ajouter un petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait toute la différence, la foi. Un tel élément ne se trouvait pas forcément là où on pensait, prenait souvent racine dans des endroits inattendus ou on la rencontrait avec ravissement. On se souriait, on s'adressait des signes communs de reconnaissance. Ca enflait.

* * *

Bonne année à tous et à toutes !


	23. Jour 23 - Rey

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 23 - Rey**

* * *

La jeune femme entendit l'appel fougueux de Leia à la Rébellion, la jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle comprit l'étendue des propos, la jeune femme grimaça tristement quant aux pertes considérables affichées. Il ne restait plus que des miettes éparses de la Résistance. Leia se tourna vers la jeune femme, sa protégée, le flambeau lumineux de l'espoir pour tous. Doucement, le général de guerre héla son nom et sans trop oser y croire, la jeune femme avança. Leia prit délicatement ses mains entre les siennes. Un seul mot sortit de ses lèvres :

« Rey »

* * *

A demain pour la suite !


	24. Jour 24 - Sleemo

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 24 - Sleemo**

* * *

Le Dug avançait lentement sur le sable chaud et sec de cette planète infernale, il pestait depuis des heures et des heures sur la perte de son vaisseau, contenant des éléments enviés par beaucoup de contrebandiers. Il le savait, il l'avait construit lui-même, rendant son absence encore plus attristante. Sa main était crispée en un poing assez évocateur, dévoilant sa rage et son envie de casser la figure à l'autre. Sans compter qu'il avait les pieds recouverts d'ampoules immenses et douloureuses. S'il tenait le fils de sleemo qui le forçait à vivre ce calvaire…

* * *

A demain en principe ! Oui je sais je suis longue question délais !


	25. Jour 25 - Endor

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 25 - Endor**

* * *

Luke et Vador l'avaient senti, l'avaient craint ou espéré, ils ne le savaient plus, cette rencontre fatidique qui réglerait les affaires de la famille Skywalker. L'un voulait que l'autre revienne vers la Lumière, l'autre voulait revendiquer ses droits de père sur l'autre.

Quand Luke s'approcha de cette lune forestière, son cœur battit la chamade, faisant vibrer puissamment sa cage thoracique, tandis que Vador éprouva quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir oublié, de l'espoir. Pour lui ou pour son destin ?

L'Empereur, quant à lui, adorait déjà cette confrontation sang contre sang.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	26. Jour 26 - Dessin

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

Ce jour était un peu particulier, on avait choisi avec Notsil de faire dessiner les participants au challenge en jouant sur le mot "Dessin" et sur l'oeuvre dessinée. J'ai posté ma participation sur Star Wars Universe, dans le fil de discussion FanFictions, Challenges Fanfictions, vous allez ensuite sur Challenge Novembre et vous sélectionnez "Dessin" et vous trouverez mas participation sous mon pseudonyme Joysstar là. ^^

* * *

 **Jour 26 - Dessin**

* * *

Le petit garçon traçait du doigt les motifs qui régnaient dans cette salle immense que l'on appelait bibliothèque, un endroit que l'enfant n'avait jamais vu sur sa planète désertique. Il était autant fasciné que surpris. On dessinait pour le plaisir et pas que des plans pour des vaisseaux ? On avait le droit d'exprimer ce qu'on avait sur le cœur à travers ces lignes courbes ou droits ? On avait le droit de s'y perdre tout en les observant ? Imaginer vivre au travers de ces représentations ? Tout un panel de possibilités existait !

* * *

 **Review ?**


	27. Jour 27 - Jocasta

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 27 - Jocasta**

* * *

C'était une dame fière, pleine de sagesse et de douceur malgré une apparence assez austère, et peu avenante. Elle cachait un cœur d'or et de bonté, cela dit, quand elle sut que le jeune Anakin Skywalker avait reçu une éducation des plus… rudimentaires, elle maudit intérieurement les Hutts féroces pour leur manque de discernement quant à ce domaine. Alors, chaque jour, elle prit sur elle d'inculquer une partie de son savoir à ce garçon brillant, curieux, promis à un avenir glorieux. L'enfant appris ainsi à son contact des arts tels que l'écriture ou la calligraphie.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	28. Jour 28 - Sénat

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 28 - Sénat**

* * *

Le Sénat, c'était lui, la Loi, c'était Lui, le Pouvoir, c'était Lui. Il savourait cet instant avec une joie malsaine, lui tordant encore plus les traits, des traits hideux qui seraient le nouveau visage d'un Empire Galactique plus influent que jamais ! Aussi, il contempla les débris qui jonchaient les gradins, s'accumulant du sol au plafond avec détachement, signe de sa malfaisance. Il jouissait de cette destruction, c'était le résultat de son travail. Le lendemain, tous verraient les attentats des Jedi à son encontre, et ce serait le meilleur jour de sa vie !

* * *

 **Review ?**


	29. Jour 29 - Palpatine

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 29 - Palpatine**

* * *

Un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres, Palpatine revivait les meilleurs moments de son duel contre Yoda, une simple formalité naturellement, la chose verte qui faisait office de Jedi exemplaire avait déchu. Il avait rêvé depuis des années de terrasser ce machin insignifiant, imaginé mille façons de disséquer cette créature qui ne devrait même pas exister, qui n'avait pas ce droit. Elle avait été anéantie en même temps que son Ordre méprisable, qui fonctionnait à peine. Il restaurerait un système qui avait fait ses preuves, une mécanique qui placerait la loi, la soumission, et la terreur dans ses primes valeurs.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	30. Jour 30 - Ordre 66

**Démenti : _Star Wars_** ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Jour 30 - Ordre 66**

* * *

Palpatine se vêtit de sa plus belle cape, rouge sang, à l'image de la couleur répandue de ce qui restait du Temple Jedi présentement, il se souvenait avec délice des mots prononcés la veille à un de ses clones fidèles, l'Ordre 66. C'était définitivement sa plus belle création, celle qui lui avait demandé tant de temps pour un résultat sans équivoque. Tous avaient trouvé la mort, personne n'avait survécu, même ce Yoda avait fui et sans doute péri devant sa toute puissance, c'était bien entendu sans compter le soutien inattendu de leur propre Elu !

* * *

 **Et voici le dernier pour la route ! Merci d'avoir lu, mis en favori, commenté mes petits textes ! Un par jour, c'était un beau challenge, en complément du NaNoWriMo pour certains, d'autres pour avoir leur "InkTober" version fanfiction... Les derniers pour avoir un mélange des deux !**

* * *

 **Review ?**


End file.
